fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Teacher: Seraph vs William
Return of the Wandering Mage Aether and Seraph were having a sparring match. Due to them still being in the guild hall, it was just a fist fight. Suddenly a member of Dragon Gunfire ran into the area. "Master Aether! William's returned!" The two stopped their sparring match. Aether ran out of the guild hall, with Seraph closely behind. Outside Nidavellir, they saw a man with white hair, brown skin, and a red coat. "Hello Master Aether," said the man. "Will! Welcome back," exclaimed Aether. "Have you finished your mission?" "Not quite yet," answered Will, "but I wanted to give you my next report in person." William noticed Seraph. "And who's this?" "Oh this is my pupil, Seraph," said Aether. "You took on your own student huh?" said William. "This is the Iron Dragon Slayer you told me about, right? Seraph Kinmichi? Maybe I could give him a lesson some time. I wouldn't mind seeing how he measures up against me either." "That's right," said Aether. "Sorry for the lack of a formal introduction Seraph, but this William Harrison, one of our longest active members, and a magic teacher." "Sure, that's a weird transition. From a genuine sparring match to a tool to quench an over enthusiastic mage's blood thirst. Why would I really fight you? Aether has plenty of time and I am tired from my mission and this little fist fight. Tomorrow, maybe?" "See ya, master!" "See you around, weird Mage refereed to as "Will" "He's a little arrogant," said Will as he watched Seraph leave. "I know," said Aether, "but perhaps you can teach him a lesson about humility." "I taught you how to use Earth Magic didn't I?" "That you did." "A lesson like this shouldn't be an issue." "Guys, I am literally twenty feet away from you! I can hear you, gosh. At least wait till I leave---" William chuckled. "Oh I can't wait until tomorrow!" Dragon's Game Seraph arrived an hour earlier for the match as he inspected the grounds to check for possible traps but once he was convinced, he proceeded to check for any short comings in Jutsu Shiki. Once finally done with it, Seraph sat down and meditated; thus clearing his mind in the process and waiting for his "apparent" opponent. However, due to the fact that Seraph is hardly the kind of person who can be described as calm and collected, those who witnessed him sitting idle with his eyes closed thought that he had fallen asleep. While, Seraph was merely meditating while being completely aware of surroundings; something he recently learned from Melanie Sullivan. Better known as Dragon Meditation is a special form of meditation which empowers one mind and body while simultaneously increasing their ability to quickly recover from magic power usage. Though, to the naked eye, this art looks no different than normal mediation. William walked into the room. "I see you like to get places early as well. Don't worry about the runes, Aether wouldn't play a dirty game, he knows the best taught lesson is a fair one. I know we weren't supposed to start for another hour, but since we're both here maybe we could start now. Unless you're waiting for the spectators to show up?" "Haven't you heard? They are placing bets on our fight. I'll be unfair if we started without them getting a chance to earn some fine money, wouldn't it? I have heard a very little about you, William but I know, it won't be easy. Let's wait for at least Miriam till we begin---well, that is unless she's busy handing secret missions to certain undeserving members..." replied Seraph as he refused to move or even open his eyes and continued waiting. It wasn't long until the various members of Dragon Gunfire piled into the room. The new and the old followed Miriam into the room, they couldn't wait. "I guess they're ready to go," said William. "Couldn't wait." "Alright!" shouted Miriam. "We go until one of you is unable to fight or surrenders. No killing or maiming. In the event you do one of these things, you will be excommunicated from Dragon Gunfire. Are the combatants ready?" Seraph and William nodded their heads. "Begin!" William took a relaxed fighting stance, beckoning Seraph to attack first. Seraph finally opened his eyes as he stood up tall and took a foreign fighting stance; one which no one in the entire crowd with the exception of Aether Cade possibly couldn't have seen or heard of. "Rule #1. Never draw the first blood. Since you're the challenger, I would like you to have the first turn!" declared Seraph as his confidence was backed up by a sudden defensive stance and a cocky grin on his face. William cracked a smile. "You may regret that." He punched the ground and pulled out a large stone, much larger than him. It turned black and appeared to be melting. "Molten Stone!" He through the stone at Seraph, after it made contact, it exploded causing magma to flow everywhere. "Magma Magic? No... this is something else..."" Seraph though to himself as he kicked the ground below him, moving away from the incoming wave of lava and creating even greater distance between him and the attack as he charged his ring and formed a strange but highly dense oval-ish ball which was hurled against the incoming wave of magma and rapidly expanded and then exploded upon making contact with the rushing magma creating a spiraling wave of cold water. Water Umbrella! he shouted. "I misjudged him. I thought he was more of a physical brute due to his body structure--- that's strike one!" Seraph held his right index finger on which appeared another Lacrima-ring as suddenly the entire surrounding around William changed and he was soon teleported into an old cemetery with nothing but dark trees and overgrowth with a full moon hanging on the top of his head and chilly winds blowing past his cheek as Seraph almost dematerialized and several screams echoed throughout the abandoned field. Before one could comprehend what was happening, suddenly a giant dog-like creature with two heads appeared before William. With its extremely large canines and razor sharp claws, it could probably behead Wyverns and consume humans with ease, the canine looked at him as some of its saliva dropped out of its mouth and corroded the ground below. "I am and I am here to consume your soul, human!" said the beast before he charged in with all his might aiming for Willaim's upper torso; probably in an attempt to cut him in halves. William was taken aback by the sudden change in scenery. When the Inugami lunged at him he jumped backwards easily dodging the attack. He tried to lock onto the mind of the beast with his Telepathy, but he he couldn't. "Wait a minute," said William to himself. "I may not have known him for very long, but I know Seraph wouldn't try to kill me during a friendly sparring competition, especially right at the beginning. Judging from what Aether's told me about their relationship, he wouldn't want to risk excommunication." He dodged another attack from the Inugumi. "Well this is an excellent illusion. It's gonna take a lot of magic power to break through this." His magic aura flared, a brilliant scarlet. The air around him became hot, and the ground began to melt. The Inugami lunged at him one more time. "Volcano Primum!" A large explosion of magma erupted from his body, as if he was a volcano. Everything was burning. "You burned the entire illusion? Literally? You know--- if you had increased your magic power a bit more, it would be dispelled either ways. Heh!" replied Seraph as he looked at William. "''Shall we dance?" he questioned as he hurled several paper-shurikens at William with the shurikens homed onto the opponent's magic-aura.'' "Mountain Armor!" Earth completely encased William's body, hardening on top of it. The paper shurikens exploded on contact, chipping his armor, but no lasting damage was done. "This armor of mine is as strong and sturdy as a mountain. Magma Breath!" He blasted a stream of magma from his mouth directly at Seraph, while his armor fell off. "Let's see how well you do against my breath attack." As the shurikens made contact, they exploded around William while failing to do any level of damage, Seraph surprisingly appeared to be quite unfazed by William's level of magic. While his opponent directly challenged him by asking him to show his worth by doing well against a certain spell, Seraph ignored the comment and simply moved out of the linear pathway followed by the attack, thus avoiding it completely. "All bark and no bite" he commented. "You should pay attention to your surroundings." A twenty foot deep hole opened up beneath Seraph. "Eternal Abyss!" If Seraph was not able to react in time, the hole would swallow him up, closing above him and trapping him inside. Marekō floats over using his phoenix magic and grabs Seraph hand before he fully falls into the void. "Hmph you are better then that dumbass", Marekō says as he holds onto Seraph then throws him at William. Marekō then floats back to were the other audience members are. Seraph levitated himself a few inches above the ground he was standing on to avoid falling into the hole but just as he was about to move higher, he was grabbed by Marekō Ankai who pulled him in a completely different direction, flying him higher and then hurled him towards William. "I know, right?" he replied as he charged in head on as both of his arms appeared to be covered in Iron-Scales with each being tipped with razor sharp claws. Seraph kicked the air beneath his feet to further propel himself towards William; this further added to the great momentum he gained by being hurled at his opponent by Marekō. Seraph with his overwhelming speed attempted to punch William from point blank range with his arms covered with Iron-scales for added effects. "I didn't know we were allowed outside assistance," said William, covering his arm in earth. "Fortunately I don't need any!" The earth on his arm suddenly turned black, and several lines of magma appeared on them. "Volcanic Bomb!" He met Seraph's punch with his own, using the compact earth on his fist to match Seraph's blow. The earth then generated a firery explosion, creating a powerful explosion to launch Seraph backwards. Seraph smirked as he opened his palm only to alter hold onto his opponent's wrist as he pressed forward whilst flying over William's head as he moved all the way back (to William's backside, of course) with his momentum applying massive amount of force towards his direction as he landed and attempted to send his opponent flying. Given that they were both in the same direction and Seraph was moving with overwhelming momentum alone, the same momentum when applied in the same direction without any outside hindrance would be more than enough to sent a fully grown man about as twice as heavier as William, flying away. The fact that William launched an explosion in the opposite direction to him, only helped Seraph gain extra power and ruin William's own balance. "Since, the explosion works by delivering kinetic energy in the opposite direction to the user, it simply pushes away an object while increasing its internal or molecular energy causing it to explode. However, it also pushes back the user. Which is how, I managed to pull this off. Quite the teacher you are for not knowing the mechanics of your own spell" commented Seraph. William smirked. "I told you to pay attention to your surroundings." He landed on his feet and snapped his fingers. "Volcano Secundo!" All around Seraph a series of volcanic erutpions went off. William had covered his back in his Mountain Armor when he was hit, and although it had shattered, it protected him from a great deal of Seraph's attack. "I can't just create magma from my body Seraph, I can supercharge the earth around me to make it an active volcano. And I've barely shown you the extant of my power." "Seraph's doing very well," said Aether, "but William's barely tapped into his true power. Will he unveil his trump card, or will he wait it out and see if he can beat Seraph through his more conventional means." Aether turns when he feels a pat on his shoulder. He turns to see two of his fellow guild members smiling, faces filled with determination. "Don't underestimate Seraph, he can take on William no problem! Even if William is holding back. We have faith in our teammate! Right Mel?" Theia says cheerfully, looking at a nodding Melanie. Seraph simply walks out of the lava, unaffected by the attack. "Nice but, do you know, Lava can get anywhere from 600 degree Celsius to 1150 degree Celsius; though, I might that it was impressive of you to get it to such levels and then some. You see, normally, magma does not get hotter than 1100 degrees but with your magma spell, you managed increased the temperature of lava and add even more molten rocks into it. The maximum temperature of your spell is somewhere around 1210 celsius. Did you know that normal iron has a melting point of 1540 degrees? And, reinforced iron such as mine has an even higher melting point. It won't work" he replied as he revealed himself to be clad in his Iron-Dragon Scales and soon enough manifested his horn and jagged teeth; scaring the crowd around him. "Chill, its not like I am gonna eat you people!" he exclaimed while looking at his guildmates. Looking back at William, Seraph pressed the middle finger on the base of the thumb while keeping the thumb on middle finger as well as kept the other three fingers straight. With this mudra, he activated his famous Amaterasu spell. Suddenly a large net of volatile magic energy appeared around William trying to entangle him and then explode. "Aether, I don't know much about William but he is seriously underestimating Seraph for that matter, I think Seraph hasn't even shown a fraction of what he really can do in my honest opinion Seraph is just messing around with William at least that's my opinion" Mareko said as he floated by Aether. "And by the way William really shouldn't be hit with that spell quick question by the way Do you have any scrolls on how to better control Eterano or about Heavenly Body Magic?". "Check the library," answered Aether. "I can't remember off the top of my head." "Hey, Marekō? Pick a side! You do not just take someone's side and then be all uninterested! No backing down! You are staying right here, buddy. 'cause when I am done with this guy, you're next!" replied Seraph as he further confirmed his fellow guildmate's statement with his laid back attitude. "Yeah Seraph, go and kick his butt! Show him that the Völsunga team is the strongest Dragon Gunfire has to offer!" Theia yells, waving her hands crazily in the air. Melanie smiles brightly, hands clasp against her chest. William stayed put. He held out his hands towards the circle. "Eruption!" He blasted highly concentrated magma from his palms, melting the circle. A smaller explosion was generated, but he managed to save himself from damage with his mountain armor, which cracked and fell off afterwards. "I guess I underestimated you too much. But you're guilty of the same thing. Let me show you why they call me the monster of earth and storm." He took a certain stance. They were still indoors, but clouds began to gather above them. "Dark Hurricane. Storm Body." William's eyes glowed red, it was almost as if his body disappeared, leaving behind only a silhouette. The wind in the area began to pick up. All the stray debris began flying around everyone. If it wasn't thanks to Aether's Jutsu Shiki pit would've hit the spectators. "Lightning." A bolt of lightning came down, no slower than lightning speed, in order to strike Seraph. "It seems as though William has activated his hurricane," said Aether. "A storm that he has free control over. They can be blown around, struck by lightning, or pelted by hale. No one can escape as long as William has this spell active." "Uh, because you have such spells? Duh..." as he remained unaffected by the wind or the flying debris. "I don't even need to dodge these pathetic excuses for attacks", he added as he almost danced through them and then quite hypocritically began to actually avoid debris but as soon as he heard the thunder, he knew what was coming and as the lightning came down and "struck" him. He vanished from everyone's line of sight, leaving everyone to wonder, if he was vaporized by the spell. "I know that you're hiding somewhere Seraph," said William. His voice sounded different. More raspy now. "I can still hear your thoughts, which means you aren't dead." He stomped onto the ground. "Quake!" All of the earth around him cracked and was destroyed, anything under it would've been revealed. Seraph came out of the ground behind William almost as if he was materializing from it and sat on a small piece of rock as he watched William be clueless about his position and send his attacks in random directions. Witnessing how William could not use three spells at the same-time, he grinned as he waited for his opponent to realize that he has behind him. "You can't read by memory by the way. That's Nekomata's thoughts you're reading. You see, our clan has a secret magic and to prevent its secret from being leaked, our clan members have mental barriers installed in our psych. No reading minds or mental communication for us. While that sucks but it also means, no one can access my mind. Also, about damn time you did something other than bore me." "Volcano Secundo!" A series of miniature volcanoes went off around Seraph again. "Rather than talking, maybe you should have been attacking." He this attack wouldn't deal much damage to Seraph, but he wasn't done yet. "Debris Flow!" He blasted Seraph with a stream of magma, moving at the speeds of a water rapidm in order to push him backwards. Meanwhile he covered his fist in molten stone again, preparing another Volcanic Bomb. Seraph expressed disgust as he closed his eyes preventing any of the volcanic ash from entering his eyes as he levitated and remain unaffected by the combination of miniature volcanoes and magma current. "Go ahead, concentrate your magic and hit me with all you've got. I have estimated the amount of damage it can do. Now, if you are done with academy level techniques and random moves. Can we get this going for real? By the way, I have analyzed your magic---" replied Seraph as a dull light was emitted from his forearm which formed a magic seal. Soon a giant wave of lava with molten rocks in it came crashing down upon William before he could have possibly finished preparing for his attack. "Scorching Magma Torrent!" exclaimed Seraph revealing the name of this technique. The Omega Dragon vs the Monster of Earth and Storm William was completely unaffected by the attack. "You don't know anything about my magic. Typhon, named after the monster and father of all that is foul. Capable of rocking the earth and controlling the storms. Born to kill Zeus and take over as the king of the gods." As he spoke, the earth covered his body. The earth became molten, and his body ignited into flames. "Volcanic Beast." At blinding speed he jumped at Seraph, punching him in the face with his Volcanic Bomb, but far more powerful than before. "It seems as though William has unveiled another form," said Aether. "Is this the trump card you spoke of?" asked Miriam. "No, he's yet to unveil that." "I know... we all do--I" before he could complete his sentence, he was punched in his face by William who unleashed all of his might on Seraph. The punch left a giant explosion in its awake and released a huge amount of heat inside the Jutsu Shiki barrier. The punch despite landing a direct hit was unable to do anything more than push back Seraph three steps and cause his nose to bleed a little. With his body still covered with Iron Scales, he remained more or less unaffected with the exception of his left cheek where the punch landed. However, even with all that power, all William managed to do was put a single large crack in his armor. "Had enough. I was saying, '''I HAD ENOUGH'! "'' Seraph shouted as he visibly grew angry holding onto William's arm and utilizing the same force with which he overpowered his guildmate, who in turn using his strength actually tossed around a Phoenix like a ragdoll; given that a phoenix weighs in excess of six thousand kilograms due to its great size and it was punched away with enough force to send it flying five hundred meters away, it would be safe to assume that the force Seraph was applying to William's wrist now is more than capable of crushing Adamantine; the strongest material ever produced. "Begone..." he murmured while still grabbing onto William's arm with his right hand as he clenched his left fist and then using fifty percent of his strength, Seraph attempted to deliver a powerful punch to William's abdomen. Before it made contact however, he caught the fist with his free hand. The punch hurt, but he simply latched onto it, leaving Seraph unable to escape. "Just because you can crush Adamantine doesn't mean you can send me flying. Although to be honest, if I hadn't activated my trump card in time, I would've probably been sent out of the arena." He motioned down towards Seraph's hand with his head, revealing that Seraph was on fire, but not just any fire, his fist was covered in the Golden Flame of Rebuke. "I have another alias. The Golden Flame." He began to overpower Seraph as his flame burned away Seraph's magic, and he dea gives the Volcanic Beast to preserve energy. "Strength isn't everything in a battle. You could find yourself in a situation where you can't simply punch your way out of the problem you're in. And another thing, you need to learn to control your temper." Gathering golden flames in his hand he delivered another punch to Seraph's stomach. Unlike normal flames, these stuck to their target, and consistently drain their magical energy. Seraph's expression changed, "Do you really think I can't escape?" he said by giving his hand a violent jerk and delivering enough force with that alone to cause William's grip to loosen drastically, thus allowing him to quickly move away his arm. "Seems like you got the wrong idea, mate!" he exclaimed catching his opponent's flaming fist with his free hand as he slowly let go of William's other hand. "Flame of Rebuke, eh? I know a guy who uses the same spell. It is said that it can burn everything in its path; that is, except equally strong magic of opposite element or this!" he added as he raised supported his left forearm with his right causing his fist to be enveloped in the same golden flames as his enemy's; without doubt it was a shocking move. "Oh and guess what? The rumors about Flame of Rebuke being capable of draining magic? Yeah, that's true but its the other way around. It drains the user's magic drastically not the victim's magic!" explained Seraph as both of the flames cancelled out each other. As both of the flames vanished, Seraph moved a step back and looked at his palm and noticed a small crack on it. "Heh, you're strong but for some reason, I feel that you've not been giving it all you got!" William backed away, simply gaining ground. "You're right, but if I were to fully unleash the Flame of Rebuke we'd both pass out. Instead you'll get this!" He covered his fist in the golden flames, and covered them in earth. The earth turned golden as the magical energy was sealed inside, increasing the power of his punch. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Etherion! Retribution!" He delivered an incredibly fast and devasting punch into Seraph's gut, this attack far stronger than any of William's other attacks, more concentrated, precise, faster. The punch let out a large explosion that released the golden flames. The blast was so powerful Aether's enchantments began to burn away, and he needed to reinforce them in order to keep the audience safe. Seraph suddenly increased his speed as he moved back and then apparently stood in front of William but suddenly, William's fist of golden flames pierced through his stomach leaving a hole. However, this was proved to be false as suddenly Seraph appeared behind William trying to elbow him but his plan didn't work as he noticed an incoming omnidirectional wave of explosion and jumped back trying to avoid it. As the audience were confused to what happened, the Seraph whom William punched disappeared. Soon, it was clear that it was one of Seraph's new techniques. "Everyone, calm down!" said Nekomata. "The Beelzebub Flash; a speed based technique which allows Seraph to move from his initial location to avoid an incoming hit and then get behind an opponent to strike them. The sudden increase in speed creates an afterimage which for a split second is nearly tangible and appears to have taken damage", added Nekomata explaining Seraph's technique. Seraph thrusted his hand, with it facing towards William. He sure wasn't happy that he missed his opening; the one chance he had to take William by surprise but he didn't let that get the best of him. This caused two magic seals to appear around and above William as he activated his spell. "Gravity!" he shouted as he increased the gravity around William by the factor of eighty. However, as he activated the spell, his Iron Dragon Scales shattered and he started breathing heavily. "What's happening? My heart burns... I can't breathe...no, I can't let it end, dammit! Not like this!" Seraph said to himself as he struggled to maintain his gravity increasing spell. William deactivated his Flame of Rebuke to avoid overexerting himself. The increase in gravity caused his knees to bend, but he didn't stay down. He touched the ground, melting it in a stream towards Seraph, so he'd fall into it. Not wanting to be stuck in case his first plan failed, he also activated Eternal Abyss, falling into it to escape the effects of Gravity. Quickly cancelling his gravity spell to avoid exerting anymore stress to his body, Seraph gestured his left forearm once again and yet another dull light radiated out of his sleeve as he began floating. In order to avoid being struck by William's magma or earth based spells, it was in his best interest to keep hovering and keep out of William's range. Floating exactly one hundred and seventy feet above the ground and nearly at the highest possible, Seraph sighed as he placed his right palm over his chest and patiently waited for his opponent. "The pain. I feel it in my joints. It can't be his magic-- what is this?" Under the earth he prepared his next attack. He collected the Flame of Rebuke into a bow and pulled back the strong, creating an arrow of flames. He aimed it, and blew a hole in the ground so he could see where he was aiming. "Flame Scolding Arrow!" He fired an incredibly fast and powerful arrow of golden flames at Seraph. As the giant arrow of golden flame charged towards Seraph, he looked at William as he was soon engulfed by the massive flames or so the audience thought. As the smoke cleared out, Seraph appeared with his right side being entirely covered in Iron Dragon Scales but his left side was left wide open. Perhaps, it was impossible for even him to use his spell with absolute perfection in such a short span of time or maybe, he thought it was useless to cover his entire body since he simply moved out of the arrow's linear trajectory, thus avoiding it altogether. "The only reason I used my scales were to shield my right side from the explosion. Other than that, you have a bad-aim, William!" he shouted as he became dizzy for a moment and started descending slowly. "So, it would seem that this illness or whatever, is linked to my magic usage. The more I use, the sicker I get... this is bad or maybe, I won't need to use "my magic" anymore..." Seraph thought to himself as he landed. William floated out of his hole in the ground. "You seem tired Seraph. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stop? I wouldn't want to risk hurting you." William had completely stopped his assault. There was no violence in his stance. He simply stood upright with his magic power at the minimum level. "You're kidding, right? Tired, me? Naaah! Let's keep going!" replied Seraph as he managed to cope up with his pain. "The machine, its getting hot, damn. This might be the last spell..." he thought to himself as he discharged a wave of green flames from his left palm. "Aohibakuha!" he exclaimed letting his opponent know the name of his spell. The green flames rushed towards William but unlike other magical flames, these flames did not burn everything but only caused them to heat up and gave off an electric aura. "These flames mimic the effect of light..." said Seraph as he removed a small device from his forearm and hurled it in mid-air but before it could fall on the ground, to the crowd's surprise it exploded. Before anyone could react, Seraph once again disappeared from the audiences' sight. "It doesn't matter if it acts like fire or not, a flame's a flame." William activated the Flame of Rebuke again, covering his body in it and absorbing the power of Seraph's flames, and waited for his opponent to make a move. As William was careless by letting his guard-down in order to use his Flame of Rebuke, Seraph appeared before him with his hands covered with Iron Scales and within a millisecond unleashed a barrage of finger strikes, aiming for William's nerve clusters and pressure points. "Iron Dragon's Crushing Fang!" he shouted. This move unlike other elemental crushing fang attacks is not overtly fancy but rather focuses on striking down the opponent's vital areas to temporarily paralyze them while inducing them with excruciating pain and due to being further enhanced with his Iron Scales, each strike, on its own would be capable of easily denting reinforced steel. With his breathing becoming heavier with time, Seraph finally cracked a smile. "Openings like this and I'll win in no time..." William gritted his teeth in pain, how could he have been so careless. Fortunately the Flame of Rebuke provided some protection, wrapping around Seraph's hands and slowing his attack, just enough to keep William's body still functional. He tried to reach for Seraph's throat but noticed that his joints wouldn't let him move that easily. He went forward, then turned around cracking his joints. "I tried to show you compassion so you try to paralyze me. That seems fair." Seraph didn't immediately respond to William's sentence as he far was to busy inspecting his own body as he placed his fingers on his forehead to check his body temperature. "Damn, I am burning up. Since when did I get fever and my chest hur--" he thought to himself even before he could asses his own condition, he held his chest in pain. "Arrgh... dammit! Ahgg.." he mumbled silently, hiding his pain. Sweat drops began to appear as he began breathing heavily once again. "From compassion you mean the one time you tried to throw me in a giant hole, tried to drown me in lava, blast me with the force of a volcano, strike me with lightning, drive a hole through my abdomen and grab my throat? Yeah, not very compassionate of you.!" he replied in a sarcastic tone, completely masking his pain. "Damn, brat" William coated his fist in lava and punched Seraph while trying to aim for his chest and further increased his speed in order to surprise Seraph. "I am no brat!" replied Seraph as he caught the fist with his own hand with his hand going from being coated in iron to being coated in steel. "Do you still think you're superior to me?" Seraph asked as he completely nullified the lava-enhanced punch by simply catching it without so much as flinching and then to everyone's surprise let go. William smiled, "Regardless, you are very strong. Tell me, what's the secret of such incredbile power? To think that a boy has such power its..."'' '' "Ah, you know, push-ups, sit ups, some dead-lifting, plenty of juice and some sleep" replied Seraph, once again in a sarcastic tone. Conclusion "Seraph is being dumb! I just noticed something call off the fight now Aether! My eyes, yes-- they see an anomaly", Marekō Said as his eyes glowed a small red. "It seems something is effecting Seraph and causing him pain when he uses his magic and I give his dumbass about five minutes before he loses it and uses a spell that hurts him so badly he injures himself". Marekō seems to be holding a scroll he had gotten from somewhere. "Hmm I can't believe this was so easy to take from a distracted William I'll have to thank Seraph later or not. You might wanna do something about the fight that is, unless you want Seraph to die..". William sighed. "That's not what I was referring to. I can tell that we're both near the end of our magic reserves. So show me what you've got, this will be our last clash!" The Flame of Rebuke flared all around William's body. "Berate!" He blasted a large blasts of golden flames from his mouth. "Like hell I am!" replied Seraph as he moved with such great speed that it created an illusion of teleportation and left a weak gust in its awake; a frequently used advanced technique that is generally used for dodging incoming attacks and serves as a precursor to his ability to leave behind after images. He appeared a several feet above the large blast of golden flames, as he appeared to be standing on nothing but thin air; as if it was solid and collected ethernano around him. Seraph then inhaled a huge amount of ethernano from air by using the power of the enhanced lungs of a Dragon-Slayer, Seraph and added to his own internal magic power as he continued convert most of the inhaled ethernano into Iron and fired it in the form of a giant black tornado containing metal shards. "Its over! Iron Dragon's Roar!!!" William held out his hand, and the Flame of Rebuke formed hundreds of swords. "Admonishing Blades!" They all flew towards Seraph, countering the Dragon's Roar. "Yes it is Seraph, but I won't be the one to lose." Both the mages further increased their magic output, causing the clash to trigger a giant explosion that managed to overwhelming Aether's Jutsu-shiki, even though, he had just reinforced with three extra layers and sent out a great shockwave in every direction, causing great chaos among the audience. As the smokescreen cleared out, Seraph appeared on the ground as he fell to his knees as he panted and could barely keep his eyes open. "If you think that's all I can do... you've got another thing coming-" but before he could complete his sentence felt an overwhelming pain and screamed out of the excruciating pain in his chest. Just when he thought it was over, Seraph began coughing as grew increasingly nauseous. Despite this, with his sheer will power, he somehow managed to stand up once again. Though, it was clear at this point, he couldn't use his magic anymore and he was barely able to stand. "C-come on big fella! Y-you d-o-n-e already?" he said in a low tone as he almost struggled to speak and gasped for breath. Things got worse for Seraph as he began feel the loss of activity in his left arm while he felt an indescribable pain in the rest of his body. Seraph began to fall, but before he hit the ground, William caught him. "Don't worry I got ya. Aether! Do we have any healers? Something's wrong with Seraph." Melanie and Marekō rushed towards the battle field out of worry as Melanie was devastated by seeing Seraph in such a condition, her eyes became filled with tears as she begged Chase to help him. Chase Grimsted walked over to him. He scoffed as he began to use his Sky Dragon Skayer Magic to heal him. "Damn, how did he? It seems that the fight wasn't really fair to begin with. Our boy here has contracted a deadly virus, that has been consuming his magic ever since it got there. His internals have received some damage. A little longer and he'd be a goner!" As soon as Seraph was in Chase's hands, William dropped to the ground. "I guess that last attack took a little too much out of me. Let's call this one a draw." He panted loudly, but was in a comparatively better condition than Seraph. "Hey when you're done with him, can you give me a little help as well?" The Match ended with everyone, specially Aether Cade and Miriam being surprised, for they had not expected a boy with a deadly disease to be on par with the guild's S-ranked mage. Category:Roleplay